1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for controlling a valve for free-flowing media, in particular a glue valve (glue nozzle) with an electromagnetically actuable closure member—valve tappet—having a closure piece which, in the closed position, bears against a valve seat.
2. Prior Art
A glue valve is illustrated and described in WO 2010/136096 A1. A closure member, namely a valve tappet, is surrounded by an (electric) coil with a coil core. The unit consisting of coil and coil core is accommodated in a valve housing with a laterally fitted plug unit. Furthermore, a glue connection with a glue duct and a plug for supplying power are respectively arranged on the valve housing and on the plug unit. The coil core is composed (in the practical implementation) of high-value plastic with fiber reinforcement.